Kyoryuger Evol
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: Dinosaurs, plus Humans. After 600 million years, two reincarnations, and 24000 years of separation. Ten people come together to rid the world of evil. With the union of two ancient titans on the horizon this will surely be the Bravest team in history. KIITE ODOROKE! ANCIENT GENESIS GATTAI, GO AQUARION!


Kyoruyger Evol

Ch1: Union of Two Ancients

**[Insert song: Aquaria Mau Sora]**

** After 12000 years…**

** A new legend is born…**

_ "Tell me, Apollon, do you remember," said a woman with an otherworldly glow to her. "The day the world began? There was nothing, and there was everything. Billions and billions of stars, billions and billions of galaxies…created in that holy moment from the void…that miraculous moment…"_

_ "Miraculous?" asked a man, presumably Apollon, with long red hair and a similar glow surrounding him._

_ "Yes and the miracle of how…you and I met on this planet!" The woman said putting her hand out._

_ "Sylvie!" Apollon said, as he did the same._

_ "And now…" the woman now named Sylvie began._

_ "We move forward on a new path!" the two of them said in unison as a small light began to form between their hands before joining._

* * *

><p>That was the final scene of a popular old movie called 'Skies of Aquaria' which finished up with a large humanoid machine lacing its arms infinitely through a large crevice closing it in an incredible feat of will.<p>

The thing is, there was no one in the theater it was being played in. The only person watching the movie was a young man with tan brown hair and violet-red eyes. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a red vest over it, and a pair of jeans with a thick brown belt. The same young man was operating the projector that was playing the movie. Just then, an old man wearing an artist's getup walked into the projector room to collect a film reel surprising the teen. "'Skies of Aquaria' again, Amata-kun?" the man asked.

"Old man!" the now-named Amata said in surprise. "Sorry, I'll clean up now."

"The reason I always show this movie is because you always ask me to." The elderly man explained. "But it just doesn't seem to bring in much of an audience. What's so great about that movie anyway? Do you have a crush on that Alicia who plays Sylvie?"

Amata turned to catch the last moments of the movie with a solemn expression. "You shouldn't just let your fate pass you by…" he said. "That's how I feel when I watch her."

"You're quite spirited." The old man said. "I'll take over when this finishes. Take a break, Amata, you've earned it. Just be sure to clean up around the seats before you go."

"Thank you, boss."

**[End song]**

* * *

><p>The movie had just ended and Amata was picking up the trash in the theater. "Geez, people are such slobs." He said picking up trash from the floor. He then noticed the back of a head of purple hair tied in a bun with a white and green-tipped ribbon. "Uh excuse-," he began walking over to the theater occupant before stumbling slightly.<p>

When he got a good look, he saw a cute girl with a pair of bangs framing the sides of her face and a pair of seafoam colored eyes. Her clothes consisted of a dress shirt, a waistcoat with dress strap shoulders, a pink ribbon, and a double layer pink and black pleated mini-skirt. The girl's eyes were locked on the now blank screen with tears running down her face. She finally noticed Amata and turned in surprise. "I-I'm sorry!" The girl stuttered, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm leaving now!" She then got up and started to climb up the stairs.

Seeing her leave caused Amata to remember a memory from his past involving the woman in the movie ascending into the sky. Standing up, he gathered up as much courage as he could muster and called out to here. "Um…" he caught her attention as she turned to him. However, he was so captivated with her beauty that he began fumbling over his words saying the first thing that came to mind. "Do you like 'The Skies of Aquaria'?" he asked.

"Well actually this was the first time I ever saw it to be honest." She said in a rather soft yet understandable voice.

"O-Oh, I see…," he said nervously.

"W-Well if that's all-." The girl began.

"Uh…," Amata said cutting her off. "Could you tell me your name…if you don't mind?"

"Mikono Suzushiro." Mikono said hesitantly.

"I'm Amata…Amata Sora!" the red head said, his confidence starting to build.

"Oh…really?"

Feeling like it was hopeless Amata sighed in defeat "Thank you for coming to our theater." He said before going back to pick up trash again.

"Hey…," Mikono said getting his attention again. "Do you sell the pamphlet for that movie?" she asked.

"Sorry, but that movie came out over ten years ago, so we don't have any." He said to the girl.

"Could you maybe…tell me more about it?" she asked her tone becoming more pronounced, surprising Amata slightly. "I'd like to know more about it."

"R-Really?" he said excitedly, a blush noticeable in his cheeks. "But I still have to clean this place up."

"'I will continue to wait for you…'" she said. "'…Even if I have to wait twelve thousand more years to return.'" Amata then realized realized that she was actually quoting the movie "Just kidding, here I am quoting the movie." She said with a wink.

Unknown to Mikono, Amata was actually starting to levitate off the ground slightly. _Not Again! _He thought to himself_._ Thinking quickly, the redhead grabbed onto the chair next to him, trying to play off his almost-incident as a stumble. "C-Could you wait for me outside?" he asked frantically. "I'll be out there in five - no three minutes." He then scrambled his way up the stairs to avoid further incident and calm himself down, confusing Mikono at the same time.

Unknown to either of them a blue feather with a red V-shaped stripe floated down from above. "He truly has that necessary spark to him." The feather's unseen owner said to himself. "But only time will tell if that spark is truly bravery." He said with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

><p>In the Arctic Circle, chunks of ice began to melt away releasing a large plant-like fortress into the freezing water. Inside the fortress, a figure walked down a pink, fleshy corridor, his path illuminated by torches that lit up as he passed them. The figure looked similar in appearance to the statue of liberty; he wore red, black, and yellow robes that covered his legs with three red straps across his chest. His shoulders were covered in silver armor, with his right side looking like part of a spiked gear that had a gradient effect with silver changing to gunmetal and to an orange flame. His head was a silver crown; while his face was a similar to a skull with a black forehead that was gold from the forehead down a pair of glowing yellow eyes and section cut out around his chin. Around his face were three mask-like symbols, each representing a different emotion, on his right cheek was a mask with a sorrowful expression, the mask on other side of his face had a furious expression, and the final mask rested above his forehead with a joyful expression. Finally in his arms was a book with a large D on it and the three emotional expressions mentioned earlier<p>

"The frozen castle has awakened, and renewed itself…," the figure said in a monotone drone. In front of him stood three pillars, each with a meter and an enlarged version of one of the masks that were on his face at the top. "Now after millions of years the Deboss Legion shall live again!"

_"Good to see you again, Hundred Faced Priest Chaos."_ A voice resounded inside the monster's head.

"This presence…," Chaos said. "So you're finally awake, Shadow Angel?"

_"Sort of," _the voice said. _"Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond my control I am unable to meet you face to face."_

"It matters not," Chaos said, "I am certain our paths shall cross."

_"And when that time comes I shall offer as much help as I am able to."_

"Then I offer you the very best in your search for the wings of the sun."

_"In the meantime how about I occupy myself in helping you revive those comrades of yours?"_

* * *

><p>Back with Amata, the red haired boy was in his room above the movie theater, putting what looked like weights in his boots. "Three in each should be enough." He said to himself as he laced his boots up again. "I can't believe someone actually talked to me. And she's cute too. I must be dreaming." Looking across at his poster of the movie he was just playing, Amata remembered an event from his past.<p>

_In a cemetery with radio towers scattered about, an eight-year-old Amata watched as the woman from the movie, Alicia, ascended into the sky. "Stop!" the young Amata yelled. "Don't go! Don't leave me!"_

_ I could only watch as destiny flew away._ He thought to himself. _Nevertheless, I'm different now._ As he finished lacing his boots, he told himself "Just don't freak out, Amata. She did come after all." Outside the theater, Mikono was staring out at the Venetian-style waterway that circulated throughout their town. As a flock of water birds took off, the sun reflected off the water's surface, complementing the purple haired girl's beauty. Thinking about that Amata couldn't help but remember what she said to him in the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert song: Seitenshi Gakuen Kouka]<strong>

On an island off the coast of the water city, sat what looked like a large school building. In the center of the building stood a towering wall with a series of holographic rings in place along its length that divided the island into two halves. On the right side of the building was a doorway with a sign that said 'Holy Angel Academy, Girls Division' and inside the building, many girls were wearing black dresses over white dress shirts and light purple capes. All save for a few who wore white robes and blue capes. As these students passed by their fellow classmates, the non-robed students bowed in respect to their robed counterparts.

Three robed girls in particular were making their way to what looked like the gathering hall of a church but the figure they were worshiping was a large mechanized winged being that towered over a statue of the woman from the movie with an air of divinity despite it only being a statue. The tallest of these particular students had crystal blue eyes and long brown hair with a single lock of hair dyed purple at the tip, the length of her hair tied in a periwinkle ribbon. The second tallest had dark skin, amber eyes, and black hair tied in twin braids with a target styled hairpin. Finally, the shortest of the three had tan skin, violet eyes, and emerald green hair styled in a short pageboy cut. These three are Mix, Sazanka Bianca, and Zessica Wong respectively. The three of them and other robed students were singing a hymn as a chorus.

They finished their hymn and the pianist, Suomi Konpei, a woman with grey hair and violet eyes wearing a blue nun's habit turned to them and began a sermon. "Around the time this song was created, it was probably expected that the Aquarias never would stand in battle again." she said, "Those abductors come from beyond the dimensional gate and attack us…they've destroyed our cities and abduct innocent people." This caused the choir of girls to flinch in fear. "We still don't know why they do this. In fact, we know nothing about them. But, if we, the Daughters of Heaven, work together, we-." Suomi was interrupted when the girl with short emerald hair groaned in annoyance. "Excuse me, Zessica-san."

"Yes." Zessica said in a bored tone of voice.

"You have experienced Aquaria's union four times during battle, correct?" The teacher asked. "Please tell everyone the joy of being chosen as a holy guardian."

Zessica adopted contemplative look thinking about the question. "Hmm… let's see. Well, I think it feels amazing."

"Exactly." Suomi said, "By dedicating your pure heart to Aquaria, the supreme-."

"But you know what?" Zessica asked parting her robe to reveal a white, collard top that stopped right below her bust and revealed the valley of her chest, held together by a pair of black straps in the back. She also had on a pair of white pants that reveled much of her tanned legs, with a gap over her left leg that was held together by two sets of laces "I think it would be amazing to merge with guys instead of girls."

With that all the girls has the same reaction. "EHHH!" they all said in a mixture of surprise and horror.

Suomi brandished a pointer at the green haired girl's neck in disgust "How shameless!" She scolded. "The purity of the sky maidens is protected by the Guize Stone! Having male and female Vectors merge is absolutely forbidden!"

"But…"

"The Guize Stones keep you out of sync. Ergo your maidenhood remains unsullied and our guardian remains a sacred cradle."

"Precisely." Mix applauded, the others joining in hesitantly leaving Zessica slightly disheartened.

She proceeded to leave the sanctuary as she pulled out what looked like a pink and silver battery with a dinosaur-theme to it, with a jagged top, a dinosaur decal opened over the negative end of the battery. Behind the decal's 'jaw' was a stylized white '5' and a see-through casing that displayed a pink triceratops "They just don't understand." She said to the battery. "I wish I could see you more often, Aibo."

* * *

><p>Back with Amata and Mikono: The two of them rented a gondola tour through the city's canal streets. On the boat, the radio talked about a recent abductor attack, "another attack, huh?" The girl sighed.<p>

"Seems like it." Amata said gazing up at the defense turrets aimed at the sky. "This town's gotten quiet because of them, hasn't it? There are fewer customers at our movie theater too. I wonder where they'll target next. No matter how many times the Aquaria's drive them away; they just keep on coming back."

"They are scary, but we can't just shut ourselves inside, living in fear all the time." Mikono countered. "We should go outside and enjoy life while we can!"

"Now that's some positive thinking." Amata complimented.

"People often say I'm simple minded," she giggled. At that moment a boat came in from the opposite direction rocking their gondola a lot.

The sudden movement threw Mikono into Amata's embrace "Are you ok?" he asked, catching her. That's when something flew out of the bun in her hair, spinning around to attack the unsuspecting boy's finger. The creature had a small body, blue eyes and stubby, almost invisible limbs, and the ribbon in Mikono's hair was actually its ears. The creature chomped down on Amata's middle finger causing his eyes to widen in pain and surprise. "What the hell is this thing!" he exclaimed waving his hand around frantically.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mikono said. The boy managed to shake the white creature off his finger and it landed on Mikono's finger. "This is my cat, Shushu. She really seems to like it in my hair." She said as it moved to her shoulder, petting it. "That wasn't very nice, Shushu."

Amata could only look at the creature dumbfounded after his attack. "That's… a cat…?" he said stupidly.

"Yup. A cat." she said simply as it actually mewled.

"Th-That's an interesting cat," he said.

"I found her in a burned-down building after an abductor attack." She said, Shushu glaring at Amata. "Oh, yeah, we came here to talk about the movie."

"Right," he said.

Tailing the two of them from the rooftops was the person from before. Except, now that he wasn't concealed in darkness, it was revealed that he was actually a birdman with blue feathers, a red beak, glowing yellow eyes, two hair-like sideburns dangling from the sides of his head, and a pair of cradling blue wings with a white and red stripe near the tips of his feathers. The birdman wore a long white, gold-cuffed tunic with red trimming and a chain-like decoration on his shoulders, chest and stomach. He also wore a pair of baggy black pants, and a pair of black shoes with red and gold lining. "Hmmm…" the birdman said stroking his sideburns. "They seem to be doing better than their previous incarnations. At the very least they like being in each other's company." Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I can practically feel Silvia wanting to rise from the dead and slap the back of my head."

Meanwhile the birdman's targets were getting ice cream from a street vendor while they talked about the movie. "Skies of Aquaria." Amata began. "It's based on a book about a war between humanity and creatures called Shadow Angels that supposedly happened a long time ago."

"That's the fairy tale about 12,000 years ago, right?" Mikono asked.

"Yeah, but the movie didn't do that well; not bad enough to be a box office bomb, but the theme song was a major hit at film festivals and such."

"Oh yeah, I loved that song!" she exclaimed. "The vocalist was the woman who played Sylvie…Alicia, right?" Hearing the name caused Amata to flinch slightly. "She was a really great actress and she had such a kind air about her, too. She's was so beautiful!"

"Yeah, she was beautiful…" the boy said. "So beautiful it's tragic." He finished confusing his companion.

Her thoughts were broken when Shushu decimated her cone. "Ah! Shushu! Don't eat it all! Geez." seeing the antics brought Amata out of his funk and brought a smile to his face.

* * *

><p>Back at Holy Angel Academy, on the boy's side of the dividing wall, the students were going through torture, otherwise known as Boot Camp, courtesy of resident drill sergeant, Donar Dantes. "Is that all you got, maggots?" the man shouted. "You aren't fit to lick my boots." The male students were crawling under a canopy of lasers. "You can't pilot Aquaria if you don't have guts! You hear me, you worms? Guts!" Donar was a man with dark brown hair, greenish yellow eyes, a metal mouth, and gunmetal grey hands. His outfit consisted of a green military style uniform. He removed his hand and revealed a Taser. "Pick up the pace, or I'll taze your worthless asses!" Unknown to anyone, inside Donar's chest pocket was a battery similar to the one Zessica had except that it was black with a stylized 2 and the see-through section had a parasaurolophus.<p>

At the academy's gun range one student with slicked-back, spiky navy hair, and tan skin, wearing a khaki combat vest and cargo pants was actually firing with a blindfold over his eyes. However, instead of missing, every shot hit its mark, dead center. Suddenly, an image appeared in front of his covered eyes that spooked him, throwing off his aim. "It's rare for you to miss a target, Cayenne." A dark skinned boy with blue eyes and black hair and yellow highlights in the back said. He wore a pair of blue half-rimmed glasses blue earrings, a beret on the top of his head and a uniform identical to the now-named Cayenne.

"Yeah, well…" Cayenne said taking off his blindfold, revealing his brown eyes. "I had a twitch, Malloy."

"You had another vision, didn't you?" Malloy asked. "What did you see this time?"

"A wedding in mourning clothes." Cayenne answered.

"Mourning clothes?" the dark skinned boy said in surprise. Much like Donar, Cayenne had a green battery in his pocket with a stylized 4 and a velociraptor in the see-through section.

Back with the crawling students, a boy with light brown eyes wearing a black and white beanie was making his way through the mud pit "Dammit!" the boy cursed. "Maybe I'd do better if I had some girls cheering me on. If only that damn Berlin Wall didn't exist…" his cursing was interrupted when Donar snuck up to him and stepped on him forcing his face into the mud.

"Andy, surely you aren't thinking about going to the other side of the wall again, are you?"

"No, sir. Donar-sensei!" Andy said hastily.

"If you start getting any dirty ideas you'll get more than just a zapping." Donar then re-equipped his robotic hand, straddled Andy's back, brought both fists to Andy's temples, and began to make them spin. "How about this!"

"Ow! Ow! Ok I get it!" he screamed in pain. After completing the exercise, the beanie-wearing boy was staring, longingly at the wall that towered over all of them. "I thought I would be able to merge with a ton of cute girls every day after joining Neo-DEAVA." In his hand was another battery that had blue coloring to it, a stylized 3, and a stegosaurus in the see-though section. He closed his hand and threw his fist at the wall for which he held so much animosity. "There are a whole flock of beautiful babes so close, and not only can't I talk to them I can't even see them…It's a travesty!" he finished dramatically.

* * *

><p>Returning to Amata and Mikono the two of them made their way to a scenic site that overlooked the whole city. "Hey, Amata-kun, did you know that there's a school that trains Elements…the Aquaria pilots?" Mikono asked as they climbed the steps. "Only people with special powers, who have been chosen by the Aquarias, can enter that school…just like Apollon and Sylvie…," she said looking at a statue depicting the two historical figures in a passionate embrace. "Have you ever wanted to pilot Aquaria?"<p>

Thinking about the question made Amata feel crestfallen. He walked to the edge of the staircase and began to answer the girl's question. "I guess I've thought about it. However, I'd never be chosen by anybody. I'm totally useless."

Mikono smiled sadly. "I see," she said. "I guess I'm the same way. There's no way I could do it either. We're the same. A useless duo."

When she said, that Amata began to levitate again, quickly grabbing onto the stone railing to hide his 'episode' crab walking down the steps. "Sorry about this I just need to find a bathroom real quick!" he said quickly. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Once he was out of earshot Shushu started going crazy making sounds at a series of lights in the sky.

* * *

><p>In what looked like a cockpit, a boy with wild red hair, tanned skin and gold eyes wearing blue pants, a black long sleeved shirt with a section of fur along his chest was sitting in a chair with a ring of light surrounding him, his hands on a pair of glowing orbs. <em>"Come in Kagura." <em> A man with chin-length grey hair, and blue eyes said over a built-in video intercom. _"How dare you pull a stunt like this without authorization? Mithra Gnis is still in the testing phase. Armed reconnaissance on Vega is still-,"_

The man was cut off as the pilot, Kagura, turned off the communication system. He then sensed something "Something smells good." He said to himself. "So this is Vega, huh?" Outside his cockpit was a fleet of round, grey, spider-like machines that were flying towards the planet below.

* * *

><p>"Eight, nine, ten." Amata counted putting more weights in his boots while sitting on a toilet. "A useless pair she says. Even though it wasn't the most positive thing to say, she said it so cheerfully."<p>

"Hey, buddy, how long are you going to sit there!" a man on the other side of the stall door shouted impatiently.

"I can't hold it, Daddy!" said the man's son.

"Sorry." Amata said as he refastened his boots. Suddenly the facility began to shake slightly. "I said I'll be right out!" but then a second, more violent shockwave struck making Amata realize that it was something outside, especially when the lights turned red. "What the heck?" He ran out of the men's room only to see the leg of an Abductor's harvest ship. "An Abductor!"

The Abductor fleet landed in various sections of the city only to meet cannon fire, courtesy of the turrets stationed throughout the area. The shots didn't leave so much as a scratch on the spider-like terrors and the pilots retaliated by shooting a laser that bisected the turrets. The harvest ships moved through the streets, revealing compartments that shot pods at the helpless civilians, wrapping around them like goo before quickly retracting.

Meanwhile, Amata was trying to find Mikono and get both of them to safety. He reached the top of the stairs and saw the girl trying to get up, suggesting that the shockwave made her lose her balance. "Mikono-san!" the boy cried. "We need to get to the shelter!" she rose to her feet only for an abductor to fly by knocking her over again via its tailwinds. An Abductor noticed her and prepared to capture her. "Mikono-san!" Amata shouted running to defend the girl. Out of nowhere, a hail of machine-gun fire exploded on impact with the mecha, causing the Abductor to fall to the ground. The source of the gunfire was a colossal, blue, humanoid mech with a pair of 'wings' on its back and a pair of missile turrets on its shoulders. In its hand was a massive machine-gun which it held in triumph. "An Aquaria?"

* * *

><p>Quickly getting over their victory, the pilots of the blue gun-toting mech proceeded to shoot the escaping abductors out of the sky. "Those abductors just don't quit, do they?" Andy said trough the Aquaria's communication system. "It's always one after another."<p>

"Enough chit-chat, Andy." Cayenne said. "This is Aquaria Type-M. We're pursuing the Abductors."

* * *

><p>"Roger that, Suzushiro." Said a brown-haired man in military garb sitting in a chair fit for a commander. Below him were two sections of computer stations, each one occupied by a student. On the right side of his station was Suomi, and on the left, Donar. "May the legend guide our hands." He prayed.<p>

"There sure are a lot of them this time." Donar said looking at the overhead screen.

"I'm more concerned about the casualties." Suomi said. "Headmaster…I mean, Commander. The boys are completely undisciplined.

"Disciplined?" Donar questioned. "As if your girls could do better."

"There's a large Abductor incoming!" A student/operator informed. "There's no data on it. We can't get a read on it!"

"What!" Donar gasped.

* * *

><p>True to what the girl said Kagura, in his Mithra Gnis, a humanoid, grey and red colored mecha with red, segmented wings, carrying a Khopesh-like staff flew down to the surface and rammed the Aquaria, sending it flying. "What the hell?" Cayenne exclaimed.<p>

"We've never seen this type before!" the third Aquaria Pilot, the black kid with the glasses, said. The mech regained its footing and fired at the Mithra Gnis. However, all that amounted to was the three pilots wasting bullets. Using its superior speed the Gnis swooped in and performed a series of flying, hit-and-run kicks before batting them away with its staff. "Damn it!" Andy cursed. "This guy is fast!"

"This guy's on a whole other level compared to what we've faced before." Malloy said.

"It's stronger and faster than anything we've seen!" Cayenne grunted. The Aquaria started firing again but none of the shots connected. Gnis knocked away the gun and 'glared' at its enemy.

* * *

><p>"We're detecting vital signs inside the enemy unit!" a male operator reported surprising everyone in the command center.<p>

"What?" Donar exclaimed, bringing his hand to his jacket pocket.

"Someone's inside that thing!" Suomi said in worry.

"You're trying to tell me this thing has a pilot?" the commander asked.

* * *

><p>"You bastard!" Cayenne cursed as the Gnis landed a punch on them, forcing them back.<p>

"It's dancing circles around them." Mikono said.

"It's like he's playing around with them." Amata said as they watched the battle between the two giants.

Gnis used its staff to strike the Aquaria's back, sending it face first into the pavement. "Crap!" Andy grunted.

* * *

><p>"Vector Z's been damaged!" said one of the male operators. "Tachyon levels are nose-diving!"<p>

"Headmaster!" Suomi pleaded. "I mean commander!"

The commander sat there doing nothing until a phone in his desk came to life. He quickly answered and brought the phone to his ear. Listening to the person on the other end, he flinched in surprise at the order. "Yes sir. Right away." He hung up the phone and began to sweat. "We've been ordered to send the Type-F as well."

"You have got to be joking!" Donar exclaimed.

"Surely they can't mean to let an F and an M operate in tandem?" Suomi questioned.

"Damn right, it's forbidden for a reason!"

"Our Type-M is on the verge of being torn to shrapnel out there," the commander argued. "We're not letting that happen."

* * *

><p>Gnis threw the Type-M into a building, rattling the pilots. "Damn it" Cayenne said looking up at their attacker.<p>

* * *

><p>High in the sky a second Aquaria with a pink paint job, was aiming at the Gnis. "Target acquired." Zessica said.<p>

"Missiles, locked on." Mix confirmed.

"Fire!" Zessica said hitting the trigger button. The Aquaria released a silo of missiles that soared through the air to hit their target.

Kagura saw the missiles and flew around to try to avoid them before using the staff to destroy them. The Type-F landed and began pelting the enemy machine with jumbo-sized shells.

"What the…the Type-F!" Cayenne said in disbelief.

The Type-M started to sit up as the Type-F turned to it. "Hey boys nice to finally meet ya." Zessica said to the boys.

"You boys really are barbarians." Mix said, snidely. "You're so full of openings, I can't bear to watch."

"Cayenne-sama!" Sazanka squealed.

"Whoa, check it out, guys!" Andy said in utter joy.

"Um, is this supposed to be happening?" Malloy said, hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"This is a serious gamble." Donar pointed out. "Our only option now is to pray that the worst does not come to pass. Because if they merge, it will be blasphemy."<p>

"I'm well aware of what the sacred texts say about cross gender union, Donar." The commander said. "But worry not, the Guize stones will see to their purity."

* * *

><p>"Interesting…"Kagura said, making his mech shoulder it's weapon. "The new prey smells different."<p>

* * *

><p>"We'll snare him in a pincer attack." Andy said as the three boys ran at their enemy.<p>

"Got it!" Zessica said, making the girl's mech do the same.

"Just don't screw up." Mix commented as the girls began to fire at the red mech, only to see similar results as the boys, thanks to their enemy's superior speed. "Damn it, hold still!" she said as one of the missile turrets opened up and released a flurry of seeker missiles. The Gnis was simply too fast, going so far as to turn the missiles on them, destroying a nearby building.

"That was close." Andy said.

"You idiots!" Mix shouted. "Get out of our way!"

"Say that again!" Andy argued.

* * *

><p>"Are they even trying to cooperate?" Donar asked.<p>

"What do you expect?" Suomi asked rhetorically. "Neither of them thought they'd be working together."

* * *

><p>Deciding to finish them off, Kagura used his staff to create a tornado. "What kind of move is that?" Sazanka exclaimed as both Aquarias were sucked up by the gust. At one point, the two behemoths collided and the two groups could feel the other's energy. The force of the impact sent the Type-M into the mountains and the Type-F grazing the statue that towered over Amata and Mikono, causing it to topple over on top of them.<p>

"Mix, hit the brakes!" Zessica ordered.

"Got it!" Mix said activating the Type-F's rear thrusters, regaining its balance and land in the water.

Back with Amata and Mikono: The two of them managed to survive the statue falling on them, due to both Amata shielding them and the statue's design. Unfortunately, they were pinned under the statue's broken wing. "Mikono-san, are you ok?" Amata asked.

Getting her focus back, she realized the crisis they were in, especially when she saw that Amata was bleeding from a head injury. "Amata-kun! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed in concern.

"I'll be ok." He grunted.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it…it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about." He lied. "What matters is that you're alright."

The Type-F resumed fire on the Mithra Gnis, not caring that it had the advantage of speed. "Type-M, can you hear me?" Zessica asked. "We need backup!"

"No can do." Andy said. "Malloy's vector is completely out of commission."

"Figures," Mix complained. "This is why guys are—,"

"Here it comes!" Zessica said. The Gnis flew at them again, barreling through a building as it flew. The Gnis shifted its legs so that it was on all fours as it landed. "It can do that?" the green-haired girl exclaimed. She made the Aquaria jump to deliver a flying roundhouse kick only for the enemy to catch the blow. The mech rose into the air and started to spin, throwing the girls into the boy's machine.

Zessica saw the Gnis hovering over them ready to deliver the finishing blow. Just as he raised his staff over his head, he stopped. "This scent…" he put away his staff and shifted the Gnis to its four-legged configuration and stalked towards Amata and Mikono.

"What the heck?" Cayenne questioned before he saw a vision of the situation Mikono and Amata were in. "Mikono!"

* * *

><p>"Amata-kun, please, you're hurting yourself." The purple-haired girl pleaded as the Gnis moved in closer. Cayenne tried to pull off a sneak attack but the Gnis fired at them with from the butt of his tail-like staff at the Aquaria, causing both giant machines to separate into six similarly designed jets.<p>

With no more distractions, Kagura made his way towards the scent he detected. However, before he could reach the pair, everyone in the area heard an ear-ringing roar that resounded from out of nowhere. Turning to the source of the roar everyone there and in the control room saw a red, green-eyed, mechanical tyrannosaurus rex with silver arms, and a yellow underbelly and tail, barreling towards them. All over its body were silver web-like markings and on the back of its head were three, feather-like crests.

"What the hell!" Kagura cursed as the t-rex ran towards him.

_A Zyudenryu! _Zessica thought. The T-Rex jumped into the air, performed a midair summersault and planted his enormous feet against the confused Gnis. Landing perfectly on the mountain, the robotic ancient let loose another mighty roar.

"So, it has come to this, Gabutyra?" the blue birdman asked. "Will my 600 milion years' worth of suffering finally come to an end?"

"Is that a T-Rex?" Mikono exclaimed. With the Abductor reeling from the kick he received.

_This is insane! _Amata thought. _I need to do something before Mikono gets seriously hurt._

_ "Is that truly what you want?" _a deep voice asked. All of a sudden, Amata found himself in an endless white void.

_"Where… am I?" _the boy asked as he looked around only to see the green-eyed T-rex standing over him causing him to scramble away. _"What in the…!"_

_ "Calm yourself, Amata Sora." _The dinosaur said. _"I asked if you would truly reveal a secret you have feared for your whole life to save this girl?_

Realizing what the dinosaur was saying, Amata began to hesitate. _"I don't have a choice," _he said, trying to steel his nerves. _"If I don't do something, then Mikono will be killed."_

_ "Just Mikono?" _The T-Rex questioned. _"You have no concern for your own safety?"_

_ "It's my fault Mikono-san is in this mess." _Amata reasoned._ "If she never met me, maybe she'd have been able to find shelter."_

_ "Or she could have just as easily become a victim. Either way you cannot change the past, yet you make no motion to abandon this girl."_

_ "It might seem like human decency but I guess you could also say its instinct. No matter the reason, I refuse to abandon her!" _the boy exclaimed.

_"You are truly a brave soul, Amata Sora." _The T-rex said, satisfied. _"To honor this bravery I shall lend you my power."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "However, as I said, this is only a loan and the day will come where you must truly earn my help."_

* * *

><p>Back at Neo DEAVA HQ, Andy, Malloy, Mix, and Sazanka were teleported into four stations on their respective sides. Their respective teachers ran to their students "Who gave you the order to retreat!" Donar demanded.<p>

"Nobody sir!" Andy said quickly. "All of a sudden I was teleported out of there," the boy said surprising his superior.

"I can still fight!" Mix said to the commander.

"Mix…" Suomi said in concern.

"The Aquaria actually force-ejected their pilots." The commander said.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Mikono-san, this is going to be awkward for a sec." Amata said as he reached for his boots.<p>

"Sorry, what do you mean, Amata-kun." He opened a secret compartment in the sole of his boots, releasing multiple disk-like weights causing his feet to glow.

"I… want to protect you, Mikono-san, so…" he said. "So…I'm sorry about this." He brought the girl into a tight embrace as the light in his feet became more intense, destroying the wing that pinned them. "Hang on!" he shouted as they rose into the air.

One of the Vector Z's flew up to intercept the flying teens, engulfing them in light. When they opened their eyes, they saw the inside of the jet's cockpit.

* * *

><p>"Vital signs detected in Vector Z!" an operator said. "I'm bringing it up on the monitor."<p>

"Infiltrators!" The commander said in disbelief as the screen showed the jet in a nosedive.

"They've hijacked a Vector!" Donar exclaimed. "Are they terrorists?

"A man and a woman inside the same Vector…?" Mix questioned.

"Someone, get them out of there immediately!" Suomi ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Mix said with way too much enthusiasm as she typed in the eject code only for it to reject her command. "It's not working! Their energy is completely in sync with the Vector!"

"Could it be that the Aquarias were the ones that brought those two in?" The commander wondered.

"Can't be!" Donar said in denial.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you have chosen well, Gaburtyra." The birdman said with a snap of his fingers.<p>

"Where are we?" Mikono asked.

"I think we're inside a Vector." Amata observed.

"Why?" the purple haired girl questioned.

"I don't know." The red haired boy said. "But for some reason I feel as if we need to be here."

"Amata-kun…" Mikono breathed out.

Just then a gold light appeared in Amata's hand "What is this?" he said looking at the light in his hand. As the glow died down it revealed a yellow gun along with a set of red batteries like the ones Donar, Andy, Cayenne, and Zessica had with a stylized 1 on it and a tyrannosaurus in the see-through section. The gun had a dinosaur head-shaped barrel, a black and yellow cylinder, and a tail-like hammer.

_"You have proven yourself, Amata Sora." _The Dinosaur's voice said, Amata looked down and saw the red T-Rex staring up at them. _"Now, release your new power and say the sacred name!_

"Are you the one who..?" Amata was interrupted when the Gnis grabbed the Vector and electrocuted it.

"Alright, move in!" Cayenne said as he and Zessica flew towards the two of them.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zessica said as they moved in.

* * *

><p>"Destroy the false name," said a man with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and an eye patch over his right eye. The man was wearing a long, maroon Victorian-style coat and a pair of black gloves. "Destroy it and shout the true name! Then unite that name with the most noble and ancient of beasts. When you do, the myth shall accept you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"The true name...noblest of ancient beasts?" Amata breathed out as he eyed the gun and batteries in his hand. "Hold onto me for a sec Mikono?" the boy requested, and she reluctantly agreed.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Mikono.

The boy held out the battery in front of him and hit the 'crest' near the negative end. "Brave in!" he said, with his other hand. Now free, he pushed down the hammer of the gun causing the barrel of the gun to open up and put the battery in the barrel.

He then closed the mouth of the gun, causing it to activate. **"GABURINCHO-GABUTYRA!"** the gun screeched.

He then aimed the gun at the Gnis through the cockpit window. "Kyoryu, Change!" Amata said, with fire and determination in his eyes as he spun the barrel. "FIRE!" He pulled the trigger and instead of a regular bullet, the gun released a holographic version of Gabutyra's head.

The hologram passed through the cockpit and plowed into the Gnis, forcing it to let go of the Vector. The shot pulled a U-turn and re-entered the cockpit. It went behind Amata, 'opened its mouth' and bit down on the boy. When the image faded Amata was now clad in a red bodysuit with a yellow and silver dinosaur themed image plastered across his chest and a silver shoulder pad on his left shoulder that made up the image's eye and crest. Around his waist was a silver belt, with a yellow buckle that had a condensed version of the mark on his chest in the center. His hands were encased in a pair of silver trimmed white gloves and his feet had a pair of red boots with silver trim. Finally, his head was covered in a red helmet with a black 'face' surrounded with yellow images of a row of carnivore teeth, and a grey mouth indicator.

"Amata-kun?" Mikono said in wonder.

* * *

><p>"What in the..?" Suomi exclaimed as everyone in the control center was surprised by the boy's change of wardrobe.<p>

"This is unprecedented!" the commander exclaimed.

Donar could only glare at the now jump-suited and helmeted teen. _So, you're playing your hand, Torin_?

* * *

><p>"It's name," he said with rising vigor. "It's been waiting so long for us to say it!" he took hold of the controls and pulled them out of their fall. "Let's go, Gabutyra! Go, Ancient Genesis Gattai! GO, AQUARION!"<p>

**[Insert song: Kimi no Shinwa~Aquarion Dai Ni Shou]**

Under Amata's control, Vector Z flew past the other two vectors and caught them in a beam of energy, shaking the other two pilots. At the same time, Gabutyra roared a primal roar as he rose into the air, the left side of his body and his legs disappeared while his tail detached.

* * *

><p>"Did he say Aquarion?" Donar exclaimed.<p>

"What's going on!" Suomi demanded.

"Aquarion… how does this boy know the forbidden name?" The commander wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>The Vectors continued to fly, each of them began to change in their own way. As the transformations took place, all four of them could feel their energies begin to merge. <em>"What is this?" <em>Zessica exclaimed. _"What's going on?"_

_ "I've never experienced anything like this before!" _Cayenne said as the energy flowed through him. The Vectors and Gabutyra were all on top of each other in the order of Gabutyra on top, then Vector Z, then Y, and finally X.

* * *

><p>"Commander!" Suomi exclaimed. "What is Aquarion? Tell me, Donar"<p>

"Not yet!" the teacher shouted, punching his fist into an open palm. "As long as the Guize Stones are intact, the Forbidden Union between two genders won't…"

* * *

><p>Just as he said that, the three Vectors connected. <em>"I can't take it!"<em> Cayenne exclaimed.

_"It feels like everything inside me is going to explode!" _Mikono exclaimed.

_"It's as if an ancient force is exploding like a volcano!" _Amata exclaimed.

As the Vectors continued to merge, the Guize Stones began to crack against each other. _"It feels like something is going to burst!" _Zessica exclaimed.

_"I can't take it anymore!" _Mikono screamedas the Guize Stones finally shattered under the pressure, surprising the teachers at the Academy. Vector Z began to finish the final part of its transformation as the arms began to unfold with a spin, a section on its chest turned counter clockwise followed by Gabutyra's body landed on the machine's shoulder, facing its left side.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Suomi breathed out.<p>

"Aquarion has…evolved!" Donar said as the mech's head emerged.

* * *

><p>"KYORYU, AQUARION, EVOL!" Amata shouted as a pair of anchor shaped wings unfurled.<p>

Kagura gazed upon the mech's radiant form with wonder. "What is this smell?" He said. "It stinks…terribly!"

* * *

><p>"The forbidden name engraved on a new form…" The man in the cloak said. "Aquarion Evol! A myth holding an end…"<p>

* * *

><p>"The greatest brave in history…" The birdman said.<p>

"…is about to begin." The two said at the same time.


End file.
